The Effects of Cutting Azuma's Hair
by Glass-Half-Full
Summary: Kahoko's Azuma hair fetish begins...what will happen after Azuma cuts the hair that Kahoko loves the most? Another oneshot. Rated T for safety. Please read and enjoy !


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the story/plot of La Corda D'Oro or the characters in it, I'm just writing a stupid story about the lovely characters (who are not mine) in it and hoping that it won't be copyright infringement because otherwise this whole site would be but anyways yup they're not mine the storyline is mine La Corda D'oro isnt. Done.

**HI!**

So hi yeah...it's been a while huh? I finally finished this little drabble...I know it's not that good and kind of isn't funny but hey whatever I wrote it so I'm putting it up lol. I thought no one ever really did this idea and since his hair is kind of part of his identity I thought, hey why not have some fun with this? Plus it's longer than my other YunokiXKaho fanfic so I think that's a good thing...maybe? Jeez..I think I kept Azuma and Kahoko in character but I'm not sure...haha. I hope it's mostly right, I even tried to edit it better . I want to write more but I was busy...now it's summer so I suppose I have no excuse..yes I do haha! Lol but yup so enjoy it anyways. Give me your feedback if you have any!

* * *

Kahoko had always loved Yunoki's hair. Before she had even heard him play his wonderful music, she had admired his beautiful hair. She loved the way it blew in the gentle breeze, loved the way it framed his flawless porcelain face, loved they way its elegant purple color complemented his stunning ember eyes. But one thing she did not know was whether she loved the way it felt or not. How could she know? There was no way she could just walk up to him and stroke his amazingly long hair, no, she could never do that, nor did she want to give Yunoki the wrong message. She loved his hair. Not him. How could she love such a heartless boy as Yunoki? He treated her as though she were merely a toy for him to pull apart piece by agonizing piece. Recently, he had become even more intimidating than before, pulling stunts she would never imagine he was even capable of. There was nothing to love about that boy other than his beautiful hair.

So it came as a shocking surprise when Yunoki came to school one day with a lack of his purple locks of elegance.

* * *

Kahoko was walking towards the gates of the school when an expensive car pulled up to the side of the curb. She sighed and kept on walking, wishing that she had been the one riding to school in such a car, instead she trudged to school on her worn out feet. As the person stepped out from the car Kahoko glanced over at the lucky person and noticed he had short purple hair. It was quite funny because the boy looked uncannily similar to Yunoki; she turned her head to get a better glance at the peculiar boy. The boy reached back into the car to get his bag and Kahoko gave up in defeat, deciding that it was not Yunoki and she would only look like a fool if she called out to him or stared at him for too long. She continued to walk towards the school but felt a close presence behind her.

"Hino-san," a sweet voice whispered into her ear. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine and she turned to look at the face she associated with that voice. To her surprise it was that boy with the short purple hair. Wait..?

"Yunoki-senpai?" Kahoko whispered in disbelief. Where had that long luscious hair of his go? Why was it gone? She never got to touch it...

"Hello there," he smiled sweetly, acting as though she never knew his true personality. Her mouth hung open, as she tried to process the fact that Yunoki's long hair was no more.

"Hi," she managed to squeak out before rushing off to class. Azuma smiled as he watched the confused red-head run off to her class; the fun had only just begun for him.

The last bell of the day rang and Kahoko gave a sigh of relief as she packed her bag to go home at last. The day had gone on so long and all she could think of was that short purple hair. She just couldn't allow herself to believe that the long beautiful hair she admired so much was gone. Why did he do it? It made her hate him even more.

"Kahoko?" Her friend Mio called out to her, waving her hand in front of Kahoko's face. Mio's actions startled Kahoko and she quickly snapped back into reality.

"Ah, sorry Mio," Kahoko apologized.

"Hey, do you want to go a café with Nao and me now?" Mio asked, hoping her friend's answer would be yes.

"I'm sorry Mio, but today I think I want to go practice my violin," Kahoko said reluctantly. As much as she would like to go out with her friends she really wanted to practice. Plus, she thought then maybe she could by chance meet up with Yunoki to ask him about his curious haircut.

"Oh…okay Kahoko," Mio sighed in defeat.

"I'll hang out later this week," Kahoko responded, trying to raise the hopes of her disappointed friend. She then began to walk to the door as she waved at Mio. Mio waved back and with that Kahoko set off towards the staircase to the roof.

After she arrived on the roof, Kahoko inhaled deeply, taking in the clean air. It was so refreshing to be on the roof, everything was peaceful and quiet. She set her violin down on the bench and opened the case to reveal the shiny, delicate violin resting peacefully on the red velvet cloth. She smiled down at the magnificent instrument and gently picked it up with her dainty fingers. Her hand swept across the beautifully carved instrument and she felt herself tingle with delight at the smoothness of the wood. As much as she loved Yunoki's flowing purple hair, she loved her violin even more. It was hard to believe she almost refused to play the instrument that she treasured so much now.

She remembered that fateful day Lili gave her this magical violin and she couldn't believe how unfortunate she was. But now, now she could not believe how fortunate she was to experience such a great thing as the concurs were. Although she had not won, it had been an experience she would forever treasure. Plus it really was a competition between Tsukimori and Yunoki-senpai since the beginning anyways. Both were so accomplished but in the end Tsukimori's passion for his violin brought him to the victory.

Now that the concurs were over she could focus solely on improving. She had to in order to impress the skeptical Tsukimori. After all, she knew he still had his doubts about her since mid-concurs when she had a slight mental-breakdown. She had to prove to him she was good enough to compete against him again.

Sifting through the scores of music, Kahoko's thoughts began to drift back to Yunoki-senpai's hair. So when a slender finger poked her on the shoulder she was so engulfed by her thoughts she let out a small yelp and her scores went flying all over. Luckily, she had set her violin down in order to look more closely at the many scores so there was not flying violin. She heard a light, airy chuckle from behind her and she felt herself shiver for the second time of the day. Her head turned slowly, not really wanting to see the sinister beauty that stood behind her.

"Kahoko, you are so easily frightened," Azuma joked, "were you thinking of me perhaps?" He whispered this line into her ear and she realized he had come increasingly closer as she stood there panicking about her mess of scores. Her face became as red as her hair after hearing the comment he made.

"N-n-no," she stuttered as she bent down to pick up the scores, painfully trying to ignore the fact that Yunoki-senpai was now hovering over Kahoko's shoulder.

"Hmm…really? It seemed as though you looked quite concerned about_ something_ this morning," he said, adding extra emphasis to the something in his sentence. Kahoko knew what he was referring to but she would not allow herself to give into this boy's malignant seduction.

"I was worried I was going to be late to class," she lied as she collected the last two scores still strewn across the ground. Kahoko was not ready for this today; she really was never ready for the baleful ways of Yunoki's teasing, because in reality no matter how much she denied it, Yunoki was an attractive person. He gave her butterflies in her stomach every time he talked to her in the alluring, yet devious voice. The boy practically had the word sex written across his forehead. The worst part was he knew it, he knew he could control her, he knew he could make her knees buckle and her heartbeat quicken, he knew the fear he could create in her. But now, now she was angry. Angry at him for destroying the most striking feature of his entire being. When she turned around her face was inches away from the face of that egotistical god. He was smirking, it really didn't fit him.

"Are you really that stupid Kahoko?" He asks playfully, the sarcasm practically dripping from his perfectly shaped lips. She slowly stood up entirely, keeping her composure as best she could as those golden orbs stared her down with deep intensity like a wolf eyeing up his prey.

"No, I'm not Yunoki-senpai," she replied firmly. She knew she couldn't hold back with the question. She was itching with anticipation to ask him, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her just yet. She wanted to win this round of teasing.

"Kahoko quit being so stubborn, you're such an irritating girl," Yunoki said, his voice a bit harsher than before. That was the final straw she couldn't take anymore of his nonsense today.

"I'm irritating? You're the one who went and got a hair cut. You're the one who ruined the only thing I liked about you. Why did you do that?" She yelled in a tangle of mixed emotions and after hearing what she had said her hand went to cover her mouth. Now she had done it, there was no turning back. Yunoki now knew how she felt; she had given in. "I just wanted to touch it…" She muttered under her breath. Yunoki looked taken aback by Kahoko's sudden outburst and a smile formed at the last sentence she tried to mutter under her breath.

"Oh? Really?" He asked watching the emotions play out on the embarrassed red-head's face. So she liked his hair? That was all? A small twitch of his eye occurred at this thought and Yunoki felt himself begin to lose control. She loved his hair? Was that all she loved about the other concur members too? Or did she actually love them? Jealously overflowed as he thought about the other boys in the concurs, but he too was too stubborn to admit defeat to Kahoko. He would just have to press her for answers. "You, only love my hair?" He asked as he began to back Kahoko up against the wall.

"Y-yes," Kahoko stuttered out as she realized Yunoki's intention. Her instincts told her to run but her heart seemed to be telling her to stay. She hated the idea that her heart might actually like Yunoki, what could have come over it to do such a thing?

"All you wanted to do was touch my hair?" He asked, pressing her against the wall. She was now trapped and she realized that she was not being very logical about this whole situation. How would she answer that question? Just say yes or lie by saying no. Which was the better choice? She was already in a huge mess as it was so she decided that there was no use in lying anymore, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Yes, I'm sure any other person would feel the same way as me," she said, trying not to focus on the perfect face just inches from her own.

"Maybe… couldn't you touch it right now?" He whispered into her ear, suddenly the topic of Yunoki's hair seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. Kahoko shivered at Yunoki's voice, which was laced with heavy seduction. The words glided off his tongue and tickled her ear as his hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. The situation could not have been more inconvenient. How did she get herself into these messes? Was she really that thick-headed that she couldn't even be logical enough to back out before she dug herself further into the hole she had already created? Her hands longed to reach out to the oh so attainable hair at that moment. It was so close and even thought it was short, it was still glossy and clean. Yunoki could see Kahoko's face filled with indecision and he smiled in pleasure. He knew she wanted to touch the hair and he was not going to lose to her; she would touch his hair. "Such a trivial matter this is Kahoko, why not just do it?" It wasn't fair that he could be so in control and she was so…not in control.

"Yunoki-senpai, why did you cut it?" She asked, trying to sway him and herself from the topic that was creating such panic in her mind. He frowned at her sudden change in topic but decided to tell her anyways. She watched as he sighed at the slight inconvenience of the sudden topic change, but to her surprise he started to answer her.

"It's such a nuisance to have long hair. What was I supposed to do with it all the time? Plus it is very insulting to be called pretty when you are a man. There's no logic to having long hair," he mutters in slight aggravation. Kahoko smiled and let out a light giggle but abruptly stopped after watching Azuma's expression darken. "You think that's funny Kahoko?"

"Well, um yes actually," she mumbled as her eyes broke away from their intense eye contact. Azuma reconnected the contact as his fingers roughly pulled her head back towards his gaze. Kahoko's heart skipped a beat and a small squeak resulted from this sudden violent move.

"Why is it funny Ka-ho-ko?" He asked her, breaking apart her name into three agonizing syllables. Now his face had to only be an inch away, or maybe it was only a few centimeters away? She couldn't concentrate on anything, let alone form a sentence with Azuma's hair brushing lightly against her shoulder. Azuma watched as Kahoko struggled to form a decent sentence, but as he watched he began to notice how close her lips were to his own.

"You see it's because um normally a man would want to be attractive and the way you brought up how long hair wasn't logical was something I thought you would say…" Yunoki was no longer listening to Kahoko's long ramble, rather his eyes studied her small pink lips stuttering out the long string of irritating words. He was beginning to wish he didn't ask when she suddenly stopped talking. Kahoko's abrupt stop came from the fact she noticed Azuma was no longer focused on her eyes, but rather her lips. The situation was getting worse by the minute and Kahoko was not ready for anything that might be in store in the very near future.

"Kahoko, if you would have just touched my hair to begin with you would never have even been in this situation," Azuma teased, playing with a piece of her cherry-red hair.

"Yunoki-senpai, it would have been rude to just touch someone else's hair without permission," Kahoko said realizing how lame she sounded. Her heart beats quickening by the minute as she watched his slender fingers play with her own hair.

"Oh so are you saying I'm rude?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows in response.

"Well no, but I…" Azuma cut her off by taking a single finger and placing it on her lips. She quivered under his touch and her entire body felt feverishly warm. Why was her heart so cruel to her? "Kahoko…" Azuma whispered into her ear in the most seductive voice she had ever heard. Her name glided off his tongue like butter causing her entire body to slack and almost fall. Her hands twitched in a sudden urge to reach up and touch his luscious purple locks of hair, but as she began to move her hand the door to the roof creaked open and both Azuma and Kahoko jumped away from each other. They watch as a boy with bright green hair peaks around the door edge and smiles at both of them.

"Hi Kaho-chan! Hi Yunoki!" An overly exuberant Kazuki shouted. Azuma waved calmly as a pleasant smile formed across his face while Kahoko waved shyly as she was still flustered from her episode with Azuma. As Kazuki neared the pair he noticed Kahoko's cheeks were a faint pink.

"Kaho-chan what's wrong?" He asked her with concern. Azuma looked over at the flustered Kahoko and secretly laughed inside at how worked up she had become over their incident.

"It's nothing Hihara-senpai! I just remembered that I have to go to the store before I go home so I better get going!" Kahoko rambled off while she fumbled to close her violin case and get everything packed up.

"Need any help?" Azuma asked her sweetly as he walked near her. She looked back at his horribly beautiful face and she only blushed more as she turned back and picked up her things even faster than before.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you! Bye!" She finally finished packing up and she began walking hastily towards the door as she turned back to wave goodbye. Both Kazuki and Azuma waved back, although Kazuki waved in slight hesitation, confused by Kahoko's strange behavior.

When she finally shuts the door Kazuki looks over at Azuma studying his serene face carefully.

"Hey, Yunoki what happened to Kahoko?" Kazuki asked curiously looking back at the door.

"Oh, well I was trying to comfort her because she told me one of her wishes didn't come true. She was extremely upset about it," Azuma responded, smirking at the now closed door.

"Oh…ok…" Kazuki replied, still bewildered by the entire event he had just witnessed on the roof.

From behind the closed door Kahoko caught her breath before beginning to descend the stairwell. But something stopped her, a realization.

After that whole epidemic with Azuma, she still did not get to touch his magnificently purple hair.

* * *

So I thought it was kind of funny huh? I don't know I suppose it's more ironic than anything but I had some fun writing it. Anyways it was a waste of time for some of you and hopefully for others you really enjoyed it! If you could give feedback that would be great! ^-^ Thanks and I hope this one was longer for you (although longer isn't always better). Hope I kept Azuma and Kahoko in character... that's always hard! Anyways thank you so much for sticking with it to the end! Till next time!

Love, Mellie ^-^


End file.
